Character File - Series 1: Satan
by tarballGZ
Summary: What was Mephisto's proposal to Satan? Why hasn't he made a move? And just what kind of person is Satan, anyway? Will eventually include other disorganized one-shots about Satan's life and thoughts. NOTE: Canonical to the manga (all 10 pages where he appears), not the anime.


"So? What has the brat been up to lately?" Satan's voice cracked throughout the room.

The demon flinched.

"No change, milord. He is still with the Exorcists and their order. I was not there, but I later heard that he killed one of Astaroth's pets."

Satan scoffed.

"And recently, I cannot get close. He has learned to sense other demo-" The demon stopped as Satan lit his paws on fire. He grimaced. Unable to hold himself upward, he fell to the ground. The flames dissipated.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!"

The demon was silent.

"What? No screaming? This is the part where you beg for your life! A HA HAHAH" Satan burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

The demon was silent for a few seconds. "If I have failed milord then my life is-"

"YOU BORE ME!" Satan interjected loudly. He flew off of his stone platform, his six bright blue wings trailing blue fire behind him, and grabbed the demon. The demon, a good 9-foot-high chimera himself, was still small enough to fit easily into Satan's gigantic palms.

Satan hurled him out of the open windows. "You are dismissed!" he boomed. He laughed again. The other demon also had wings, both of which still functioned, and he profusely apologized and flew to a lower level of the Holy Sanctum, Satan's castle. He would heal, and he would continue his work. Satan was not the type to kill a demon simply for failing him once. Failing him at a time when he was pissed off about something, certainly. But at that moment he had just felt like imitating something he saw on Samael's weird talking story box, which had seen once or twice while he was doing his own spying. Normally he was too busy (or preoccupied) to do the watching himself, especially all the time. So he had been sending demons, unbeknownst to his son. Those demons were useless for watching Samael, but his youngest son had been a different story in the beginning…. "Rin Okumura", the people in Assiah called him. What kind of name was "Rin"? Those bastards ignored the name Satan had picked out for him. As expected of exorcists. Well, he supposed they didn't know it. Bah. From now it seems he would have to resort to do all of the watching himself. But that means he would only see bits and pieces of what was happening.

The demon he had sent into Assiah to monitor his youngest son was a personal servant, one of the ones that cleaned the Sanctum and prepared food for him. His life had a little, teeny tiny bit of value. Satan cared more about watching his vassals squeal and mumble and scream every time he threatened them. It was fun to watch! And Satan desperately needed fun.

Satan was a perfect being. A master of many powers, each of which caused unparalleled amounts of destruction, or otherwise came in handy. That made him impossible for other demons to even harm him. But to date, the only demons who had ever opposed him were the ones who allied themselves with those damn exorcists and other humans. One of those powers he had was to control other demons, after all. He made the human-domesticated demons impale themselves once they faced him, usually. Then he would put the bones on his wall as a trophy to remember them by. Really, his life was many millennia worth of the same old, same old shit- These events were the highlights. The rest of it was "Oh, Lord Satan, Lord Satan, Praise Lord Satan! BLAH BLAH BLAH." Not to say he didn't thrive on their piety. He expected a little of it from all demons, in fact. And of all humans, once he had Assiah. The only gripe he had, for thousands and thousands of years, is that he wished there was more variety in his life.

But something _interesting _was happening lately. He had given birth to twins. It was a pity about what happened to the other one, but Rin...!

And Samael was being _funny_. He thought that he was totally unaware of what he was plotting. Samael had made a proposal to him several months ago.

"Our youngest brother, he is unaware of the ire he will receive from the exorcists, and indeed from any human, for being your son. Let him learn! As it is, you can't use him. That boy even said he wants to be an exorcist himself! I will take every effort to show him that he is not welcome in their world. He should eventually realize that if I enroll him in my academy…"

Satan knew Samael was lying now, of course. His son wasn't going to give up the ambition of killing him any time soon. And not only did Samael not make an effort to convince him to do so (by warping the events around him as he was prone to do), he was _helping _the boy become more powerful as an exorcist.

His story for THEM was that "Rin" would be a weapon for their order. He had heard him explaining as much to an exorcist, a one-eyed man that he possessed for a few seconds during the Blue Night. That was also the story he had for Fujimoto Shirou, the worldly priest who could tolerate possession for an astounding _five minutes.  
_

Samael, it seems, shared "Rin"'s ambition. What was it that he needed Rin, who might even come to mirror Satan's own power, to do that he couldn't do himself? Samael was the third most powerful demon in Gehenna. He was one of the 8 kings and ruler of all kingdoms whose inhabitants were his kin. Perhaps his reason for raising this "Rin" had nothing to do with Satan at all. Samael dicked around with everyone, demon or human, sometimes for no reason at all, so sometimes it was hard for even Satan to see what he was thinking. But Samael's problem was that he expected Satan to take his proposal at face value. Ha.

Personally, Satan _welcomed _any attempt on his life. Firstly, so he could laugh at the person trying. Secondly, so he could hand their asses to them and watch them run away with their tail between their legs. This "Rin" was a mere 15-year-old infant, it would be at least a century before he could even begin to rival him in power. Seeing him try at any time before that would be amusing! It would also be a decent workout for him, pounding the brat into submission. He would put up a better fight than most of the other demons the exorcists had sent his way, at least.

It would be worth the wait.

Lucifer had said he was planning something recently, so Satan wouldn't even need the boy to enter Assiah, it seemed.

So he, for the moment, would wait patiently and pretend not to notice anything. Hoping it would confuse Samael at least a little bit, because a confused Samael would be the highlight of the century.

* * *

_So, the story is finished! Review, if you like it! Or if you don't... Though if you want to leave some criticism on my interpretation, be -specific-, please? Otherwise I can't fix it... .  
_

_(__Sorry if it may seem a bit out of character for him! And about Mephisto too. Next time maybe I should edit what I write before I post it..._)

_This story was an attempt to explore Satan's personality, and his motives. You can call it brainstorming. Or theorizing. I was going by the VIZ version when I wrote this. The Franky House version has him speaking more like the traditional Lord of Evil that you'd expect him to be... But the VIZ version has him acting like an insufferable Jerkass (the exact definition of it on TVtropes) who's about as sensitive as a brick wall, thinks everything is hilarious, and seems to like Rin in his own demonic way. If he were really, really evil...why hasn't he made a move yet? He's had so many opportunities. That's where his "I just want some fun" personality came from, although I may have inserted some "I'm so effortlessly perfect that everything is boring. I want a challenge." into it as a natural consequence of him being (as he claims) a perfect being and an excuse for him to wait around while Rin trains to kill him. (See: Saitama from Onepunch-man). _

_Also, why do Mr. Protect-Everyone-Lucifer and all of the Neutral/Good demons still worship the guy if he's so obviously evil? My answer is that he's not, really. But he's not like the anime version of himself, either. He's just different, alien, and a pleasure seeker who has a bad case of schadenfreude that no plucky anime girl will be able to get rid of. In this interpretation, whatever sick crap he does, he usually stops before death unless he has a reason.  
_

_But if we're talking about what did on the Blue Night, he has every reason to hate Exorcists more than other humans. Exorcists kill his kind, after all. Any king/god would be pissed._

_I didn't want to go into detail on Satan's appearance. But I believe he is decidedly -not- human looking. I got the six wings idea from Katou's concept art for Possessed-Yukio. And the creature on the color illustration of the first chapter is probably him (who else would it be?). You can barely see the details, but it is some Ram/Dragon thing with a face that resembled a blackish blue jeweled skull, with a lighter snout and glowing red irises within pits of deep black. Personally, I wanted to add that the body was like a quilin (google it), with a flaming mane and tail, and wings of fire.  
_

_Anyway, sorry for the novel! Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
